ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound is Zoe McPhee's First Ever Original Tom and Jerry Full Length Feature Film Of The brand new Tom and Jerry movie collection made. Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound '''American/ British buddy winter homeless themed musical slapstick comedy/Adventure/Drama flash cartoon animated film made by '''Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, also a brand new film company behalf of Turner Entertainment Co named Tom & Jerry Films Company and Zoe McPhee Productions Films. Plot Everyone's well known Cartoon Cat and Mouse Duo, Tom and Jerry are brought back to life by the brand new British young female creator, Zoe McPhee for their first ever original full length feature film ever made by the creator. Tom and Jerry will starring in their own heartwarming winter musical film where the cat and mouse ended up being homeless bound because they were always gets into trouble by their own two owners Rick and Ginger for chasing each other, making a mess about the house and stealing food from the refrigerator that Tom and Jerry ended up be kicked out to the backyard for their lives. So Tom and Jerry have to work together to find a brand new home somewhere in Aberdeen, Scotland that the cat and mouse duo has go on their first biggest adventure yet through the horrible weather crossing over all different states of America and maybe they two would stopped at a couple of towns to have fun on their way or maybe they will meet new people too. Film Chapters/ Scripts * Opening Title/ Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part Songs * We're Only Just Begun - (Tom and Jerry's Sad Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * Solitaire - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * Travelling Down The Road To Little Georgia - (Kate April, Tom and Jerry's Song) Original Song * I Can’t Smile Without You - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * I Can Dream, Can’t I ? - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * The Car Drive Along Melody - (Johnny The Presenter of Make A Wish Event and The Kitty Tubbies' Song) Original Song * Chilly Days and Fridays - (Zoe's Sad Melody) Song originally inspired by an Carpenters Song "Rainy Days and Mondays" * Tom and Jerry Are Going Down Forever - (Mr Burns' Villain Song) Original Song * We’re Now Homeless Bound - (Tom and Jerry's Song) Original Song * Tonight I Celebrate My Life With You - (Tom and Jerry's Finale Melody Of The Movie) Song originally inspired by an Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack "Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You" * That's What Friends Are For - (Tom and Jerry's Special Cover Version) Song originally made by Dionne Warwick ? * I Wish Upon A Star - (Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Edition Cover Version) Zoe's Song (Bonus Song Music Video on DVD and VHS Cassette only Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - The Motion Picture Feature Movie Soundtrack Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Feature Film Soundtrack is available from WarnerTower Music UK on Google Music, Apple Music, i Tunes, YouTube Music, Spottily Music and Store Retailers like ASDA, WB Shop USA + UK, Tesco, HMV UK and Selected Shelter Charity Shops UK. * We're Only Just Begun - (Tom and Jerry's Sad Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * Solitaire - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * Travelling Down The Road To Little Georgia - (Kate April, Tom and Jerry's Song) Original Song written by Zoe McPhee * I Can’t Smile Without You - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * I Can Dream, Can’t I ? - (Tom and Jerry's Cover Version) Song originally made by Carpenters * The Car Drive Along Melody - (Johnny The Presenter of Make A Wish Event and The Kitty Tubbies' Song) Original Song written by Zoe McPhee * Chilly Days and Fridays - (Zoe's Sad Melody) Song originally inspired by an Carpenters Song "Rainy Days and Mondays" * Tom and Jerry Are Going Down Forever - (Mr Burns' Villain Song) Original Song written by Zoe McPhee * We’re Now Homeless Bound - (Tom and Jerry's Song) Original Song written by Zoe McPhee * Tonight I Celebrate My Life With You - (Tom and Jerry's Finale Melody Of The Movie) Song originally inspired by an Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack "Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You" * That's What Friends Are For - (Tom and Jerry's Special Cover Version) Song originally made by Dionne Warwick ? * I Wish Upon A Star - (Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Edition Cover Version) Zoe's Song (Bonus Song) On Deluxe Edition Soundtrack Only Voice Cast/ Characters: Main Characters: * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse Other Characters: * Rick * Ginger * Spike * Zoe - (Tom and Jerry's Best human Friend) * Butch * Topsy * Lighting * Meathead * The Mighty Pups' Flying Car * Benny The Italian Artist * Kate April - (Tom and Jerry's Fan) Characters In Richmond Train Tracks: * Ronnie The Stream Train * Alexandra - (Ronnie's Coach) * Clara - (Ronnie's Coach) * Eddy The Stream Train * Carrie J The Stream Train * Cheryl The Stream Train * Chuck The Stream Train * Jamie The Stream Train * Ollie The Stream Train * * Passenger 1 * Passenger 2 * Passenger 3 * Passenger 4 * Passenger 5 * Passenger 6 * Passenger 7 * Passenger 8 * Passenger 9 * Passenger 10 * Sir Boston Hatt - (the big boss of the American Railways) Villain Characters: * Johnny the Mock Presenter of A Make A Wish Event * Dennis - (The Leader Of The Kitty Tubbies) * Tinky Billy - (Member Of The Kitty Tubbies) * Paulo - (Member Of The Kitty Tubbies) * Lulu - (Member Of The Kitty Tubbies) * Bill The Tree Cave Man Of Downieville * Boston - (The Leader Of The Mighty Pups) * Lisa - (Member Of The Mighty Pups, also Boston's Little Sister) * Larry - (Member Of The Mighty Pups) * June - (Member Of The Mighty Pups Cinema Relases: Home Entertainment Relases: Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound is also available on DVD, Blu-Ray and Limited Edition Video Cassette from Warner Home Video and Zoe McPhee Home Entertainment. UK and Ireland: * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Original Version: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Special Edition: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - The Sing Along Version: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Limited Edition Video Cassette Version: VHS Cassette only USA: * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Original Version: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Special Edition: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - The Sing Along Version: DVD/Blu-Ray * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Limited Edition Video Cassette Version: VHS Cassette only Europe: * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Original Version: DVD only * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - Special Edition: DVD only * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - The Sing Along Version: DVD only Trivia * This Tom and Jerry Feature Film rated PG - It contains mild bad language, mild comic slapstick violence, threat, romantic references and some scenes might the viewers finds upsetting. * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound movie will be earning to raise money a quarter of the box office profit and from Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound movie based merchandise in selected Shelter Charity Shops including Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound The Motion Feature Film Soundtrack for Shelter UK * Some Tom and Jerry Version Covers Songs are originally made by american duo singers '''The Carpenters '''that the lyrics of these songs are edited and took some words out that the words in original version lyrics wouldn't be suitable for younger viewers be hear and replace with more creative words. * This Tom and Jerry Feature Film will also some have a Crossover scene with most popular cartoon characters as part of the story of Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound film, but don't worry viewers it will only be last for one scene and a bit at the final part of the movie it's not a Tom and Jerry crossover movie that the story of Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound film is pure original. * Tom and Jerry will talk and sing in Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound film by the new female Tom and Jerry movies creator Zoe McPhee, Tom and Jerry will be voiced by proper American/British voice actors. Promotions For Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie UK and Ireland: * Shelter UK Presents Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound movie based merchandise - selected Shelter Charity Shops around England and Scotland Only * Primark: Tom and Jerry Winter Cosy PJ's £15 and slippers sets and Tom and Jerry Winter Cosy hat, scarf and gloves sets £8 - (all kids and adult sizes available). * HMV: Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie based t-shirts and mug sets. * An Official Tom and Jerry BARR Soft Drinks TV Advent for Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - (Scotland Only) * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound - The Video Game for XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, Nintendo Switch, PS4, PC, Nintendo 3DS. Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound Movie - Trailers Scripts Category:Warner Bros. Animation